The present invention relates to improved fastening systems. More particularly, the present invention related to improved fastening systems for disposable absorbent articles.
Conventional disposable absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, have typically included a bodyside liner, an outer cover and an absorbent core disposed between the outer cover and the bodyside liner. The disposable absorbent articles have generally defined a front region, a rear region and a crotch region which extends between and connects the front and rear regions. Such conventional disposable absorbent articles have also included fastening systems which are configured to secure the article on the wearer's waist. The disposable absorbent articles have also been constructed with various types of elasticized portions at the waist and leg opening regions. Such elasticized portions have been used to reduce the leakage of body exudates from the disposable absorbent article and improve the appearance and fit of the article about the wearer.
Typically, the fastening systems on conventional disposable absorbent articles have included a pair of fasteners located on the outermost corners of the article in one of the waist regions. Such fasteners have been configured to releasably engage a complimentary fastener in the opposite waist region of the disposable absorbent article. For example the fastening systems have included a pair of mechanical fasteners, such as hook material, located on the outermost corners of the disposable absorbent article in the rear region of the article. Such systems have also included a complimentary fastener, such as a loop material panel, located on the outer surface of the outer cover of the disposable absorbent article in the front region of the article. In such a configuration, the disposable absorbent article has been positioned between the legs of the wearer and the hook material has been releasably attached to the loop material panel to secure the article about the waist of the wearer. In some disposable absorbent articles, the loop material panel has been removed, and the hook material has been releasably attached to the outer cover of the diaper, know as a fasten anywhere configuration.
However, conventional disposable absorbent articles which are configured as described above have exhibited several shortcomings. For example, with the desire for disposable absorbent articles to be more clothlike, manufacturers have made the outer cover and the loop material increasingly more fluffy, soft and correspondingly susceptible to abrasion. As a result, these clothlike materials become abraded upon disengagement of the mechanical fasteners. This abrasion may cause a decrease in aesthetic appeal, as well as a decrease in functionality of the attachment system.
As a result, there has remained a need for improved fastening systems. Moreover, there has remained a need for improved fastening systems for disposable absorbent articles.